


Half Past Quarter-to-Three

by hideunspoken



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideunspoken/pseuds/hideunspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic where Sebastian and Kurt see each other for the first time in three years after they broke up from their four year relationship, and things are complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Past Quarter-to-Three

Kurt let out a shuddering breath as he came to a halt, his hipbones pressing against Sebastian’s thighs as he bottomed out. Sebastian tightened his crossed legs, digging his heels into Kurt’s lower back, holding him in place. Kurt breathed shallowly, impatiently waiting for the man beneath him to give him the signal to move. Finally, Sebastian’s muscles stopped fluttering, relaxing as the man loosened his grip around Kurt slightly. Years later and Kurt could still read his body just as easily.  
Kurt reached back to dislodge Sebastian’s legs completely, hoisted them one by one over his shoulders. Once completely situated, Kurt pulled back almost completely, pressing in slowly once more before snapping back and in again at a lightning-fast change of pace.  
Kurt couldn’t get over how foreign and familiar everything felt as sounds of needy moans and slapping skin filled the room. It was like riding a bicycle; all he had to do was climb on top and regardless of the years that had passed he knew what actions to take. It was all too easy to angle his hips in the unique way he knew would have Sebastian gasping beneath him, nails clutching at Kurt’s hair as his cock brushed against his prostate. Familiarity was in the way Kurt could feel Sebastian’s muscles constricting against his cock after several minutes, a clear sign that he needed Kurt to touch him and give him release.  
Kurt reached a hand in between them, a few slow pulls on Sebastian’s cock, twisting slightly and catching his thumb on the ridge at the bottom of the head before Sebastian was craning his neck upwards, lips searching. Kurt leaned down to capture them, swallowing the man’s moans as he came in hot streaks against their chests.  
Sebastian collapsed back, breathing hard and twitching slightly in the aftershocks. He winced a little at the sensitivity as Kurt slammed into him a half a dozen more times before he was filling the condom, slowing to gently ride out his own orgasm.  
Familiarity was in the way Kurt tried to pull back, but was stopped when Sebastian dug his nails into his shoulders, holding him in for just a little while longer. He stilled for just a few seconds before he ignored the man, pulling out to remove, tie off, and toss the condom.  
“That’s one of the worst things about not being in a monogamous relationship. Condoms,” Sebastian murmured with disgust for the word, but still too high from his orgasm for the words to have any real bite. Kurt wiped their chests off with the tissues on the nightstand before plopping back down on the bed. Familiarity was in the way Kurt stretched his limbs, bones popping satisfyingly, feeling his pulse slow and releasing a giggle at the slight jolt and tickle as Sebastian curled into his side.  
There was familiarity in every motion, but also an overwhelming foreignness at the shock of experiencing everything that Kurt thought was far, far behind him.  
Kurt let a half an hour pass, guilt weighing down on his chest to a point where he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to rise from the bed. Finally, when Sebastian’s hand started tracing a mindless pattern across his stomach, he rolled from his touch and got up.  
“I need to go,” he mumbled as he started gathering his clothes that were spread around the room.  
“Just stay,” Sebastian encouraged with just a slight pleading edge. “Just for a few hours.”  
“I can’t, Seb. I should’ve never come here.”  
“I don’t get why you need to rush out of here so fast. Just come lay back down.”  
“I can’t,” Kurt repeated, his voice full of conviction. All of the desperation and desire that flooded his voice and movements as he burst into Sebastian’s apartment, ripping clothes off his and Sebastian’s body was gone. There was no room for persuasion, but Sebastian was going to try anyway.  
“Come on, Kurt. I haven’t seen you in three years. Just stay. Please,” Sebastian said, rising from the bed and reaching for Kurt’s arm to pull him back down.  
“Sebastian,” Kurt said, backing out of his grasp. He stared at the man for a long moment before admitting, “I’m engaged.” A new wave of guilt ran through his veins as he avoided Sebastian’s gaze.  
“You’re…you’re what?” Sebastian was stunned, frozen in an unnatural position as he half-stepped back from Kurt. “How…how could you not…tell me? And we just…Kurt.” Sebastian shook himself and grabbed a hold of Kurt’s arm so he’d stop pulling on his jeans.  
“I really don’t need a lecture on morals right now, especially from you, Seb,” Kurt said, shaking him off and finally buttoning his jeans.  
“Especially from me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“You know exactly what it means. I know it’s been a while, but I distinctly remember you coming home well into the early hours of the morning, if at all, smelling like someone else.”  
“Kurt,” Sebastian huffed. “Don’t even. You know full well I never cheated on you.”  
“Do I?” Kurt asked, pulling on his socks.  
“Don’t give me that shit, Kurt. You said you believed me when we broke up three years ago. Nothing fucking changed.”  
“Well, you never came home some nights, so how was I really supposed to know? It was easier at the time to just brush off whatever excuses you had.” Kurt gave up his mission to get dressed for a minute as all of the pain from their breakup came rushing back, three years old, but just as forceful.  
“Don’t act like you cared whether I came home in the end. You didn’t give a shit, Kurt because you were too busy to fucking notice me most of the time.”  
“I was starting my own line,” Kurt said, arms flying up in defeat, going through the motions of a well-rehearsed fight that they had had dozens of times three years prior. “It doesn’t even matter. I didn’t come here to re-hash all of our issues from years ago.”  
“So what did you come here for?” Sebastian asked, the intensity in his gaze burning through Kurt.  
“I don’t know. I was drinking and…,” Kurt attempted to explain half-heartedly, but trailed off.  
“You’re not drunk. Don’t try to make an excuse or whatever. You wanted to come here.”  
Kurt just sighed.  
“Did you want just one last good fuck before tying yourself down to monotonous sex for the rest of your life?” Sebastian asked, poorly masking the hurt creeping through his voice.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “It is not monotonous, but no, it wasn’t just a ‘one last time to get it out of my system’ kind of thing. I mean…I guess, kind of, but not in the way you mean it.”  
“So what way, then?”  
“It was just…it was you,” Kurt said, resigned, like it explained everything. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since we saw each other a week ago at that stupid grocery store and I know I said that I didn’t want to talk to you, but I couldn’t get you out of my head, and so I came over. I didn’t even know if your parents still owned this place and you’d be here. I just…needed to try, and now…god, everything is so fucked up now.” Kurt’s face fell into his hands. He dragged them roughly down his face before snapping out of it and resuming putting on his shirt.  
“Wait,” Sebastian pleaded, his hand stopping him once more. “Please, just stay for a little while longer. I don’t care about whoever you have to go home to.”  
“I do care, though, Seb.”  
“No, you don’t. If you cared you wouldn’t have come here in the first place.”  
“Don’t tell me what I do or don’t care about. You don’t know me anymore,” Kurt said petulantly.  
“Yes, I do,” Sebastian insisted. “I know that if you really cared you wouldn’t be here. I know because even when we were practically over, but not officially, I never cheated on you because I still cared. No matter how late I stayed out or how drunk I was I never went there.”  
“Well, that’s great. Thanks for the reassurance, but I really need to go home now,” Kurt bit out sarcastically.  
“Will you just tell me you believe me? For real this time?”  
“I don’t see why it matters,” Kurt groaned, rubbing his hands over his face again. “You left. Three years ago. I haven’t spoken to you in three years.”  
“Don’t act like I just up and decided we were going to end and left.”  
The reality had been so much more complicated. It was a four month long period of unhappiness for the both of them. Kurt allowed himself to be even more swept up by his work, gratefully welcoming the distraction, and Sebastian started increasing his time out at some bar or club, anything to get him out of the apartment. It was a time where the smallest thing would set them both off, making harsh arguments a part of their daily routines. Both of them held on to their flimsy remnants of a relationship for months before finally decided to end it officially.  
“That’s not what I mean,” Kurt told him. “We both ended our relationship; I know that, but you left. You left and went back to Paris and that’s what ended our friendship, too.”  
“What did you expect? I could stay and we could just still hang out like everything was normal? Exes can’t just be friends.”  
“I’ve seemed to manage it well with Blaine.”  
“That’s different. You two just had a little high school romance. It doesn’t count. We were together for four years.”  
“I don’t get how my first love doesn’t count, but whatever. This is so not the point of everything.”  
“What is, Kurt?” Sebastian asked. “Are you really telling me you’re just going to go home to your little fiancé and pretend like you didn’t just cheat on him? Because if you can do that, it’s just going to reinforce my argument that you don’t really care for him, and if that’s the case, I don’t see why you’re marrying him.”  
“He’s an amazing guy, Seb, and whatever you say, I do really care about him. This was just…something I had to do. To get you out of my head,” Kurt told Sebastian, but also himself.  
“How long have you guys even been together? It can’t have been that long,” Sebastian said.  
“A little over one and a half years. He just proposed a month ago,” Kurt replied, glancing down at his left hand, which would soon be home to a simple platinum band. “Listen, Seb. I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone. I don’t want to lose him over…whatever this was. Please, Seb.”  
“Fine,” Sebastian gave in. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, but only if you’ll just stay for a few more hours.”  
Kurt sighed, picking up his phone and sending off a quick text before stepping back out of his jeans and shrugging off his shirt, climbing back into bed pointedly and watching Sebastian follow. He resumed his position of resting his head on Kurt’s chest, listening to his heart beat and tracing patterns across his smooth, bare stomach, reveling in how the entire atmosphere was dramatically different than it was just a few minutes prior. Kurt tried to suppress the overwhelming warm, satisfying contentedness, knowing he should feel nothing but the guilt at cheating on and lying to his fiancé, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the comfortable hum Sebastian let out against his chest.  
“I still love you,” Sebastian murmured against Kurt’s skin. Kurt’s chest stilled as he skipped a few breaths before speaking.  
“Me, too,” Kurt choked out through the lump in his throat. “Didn’t change anything three years ago. Doesn’t change anything now.”  
“It should,” Sebastian whispered. The only response was Kurt’s hand rising to rake his fingers through Sebastian’s hair soothingly.  
Neither said another word and Sebastian forced himself to stay awake for another two hours before dozing off. He was woken another three hours later by Kurt as he tried to inconspicuously slide out from under him and get out of bed. Sebastian pretended to remain sleeping as Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple, grabbed his things, and let himself out.


End file.
